<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une simple histoire de famille - Introduction by Zeegzag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508854">Une simple histoire de famille - Introduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag'>Zeegzag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Une simple histoire de famille [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusions au Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth à venir, Amitié, Canon Divergence - Crisis Core, Gen, Kid!Kadaj, Kid!Loz, Kid!Yazoo, Kidfic, Léger Angeal/Genesis, M/M, famille - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après s'être découvert père, Sephiroth a pris la décision de quitter la Shinra afin d'élever ses fils. Cet épisode raconte leur arrivée dans leur nouvelle habitation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Une simple histoire de famille [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dans cet épisode, Loz et Yazoo ont 4 ans, tandis que Kadaj a 2 ans.</p><p>Au niveau de la chronologie, on alterne entre scènes dans le présent et scènes dans le passé tout au long de l'épisode. J'ai essayé d'indiquer ça au mieux pour qu'on s'y retrouve, aussi j'espère que ça ne sera pas compliqué à suivre. ^^'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 – Présent</strong>
</p><p>— Nous voilà chez nous !</p><p>Non sans fierté, Genesis désigne de la main l'établissement à la façade décrépite. Le bâtiment possède un étage et, à en croire ce qu'il reste de l'enseigne, a autrefois été un hôtel-restaurant. Sa devanture en briques rouges est pour l'heure dégradée, ses fenêtres condamnées, de vielles affiches y sont collées les unes sur les autres, sans oublier les détritus de rigueur qui encombrent les abords.</p><p>Refermant la portière du camion loué qui les a transportés jusqu'ici, Angeal adresse un regard critique à l'endroit. Il n'en avait vu que des photos, Genesis seul s'étant chargé des visites et de l'achat du lieu, mais… celui-ci a encore plus mauvaise mine qu'escompté. Il ne serait même pas étonné d'apprendre que la vermine y grouille aux quatre coins, ni que l'intérieur soit en bien trop piteux état pour qu'il leur soit possible de s'y installer aujourd'hui.</p><p>— Ça va nous coûter une fortune pour le refaire ! grogne-t-il, se demandant s'ils ne se sont pas embarqués dans une tâche impossible.</p><p>Kadaj dans ses bras, Sephiroth s'arrête à sa hauteur et, d'un signe de tête, approuve ses paroles. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air tellement rassuré par ce qu'il voit.</p><p>Sautant tout juste du véhicule, c'est avec des yeux immenses que Loz et Yazoo observent ce lieu qui doit devenir leur nouvelle maison. La bouche grande ouverte, Loz prend une longue inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lâcher une exclamation, mais que celle-ci, finalement, se bloquait dans sa gorge. Genesis lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p>— Hommes de peu de foi ! Vous pensez sincèrement que j'aurai signé sans savoir à quoi nous attendre en termes de dépenses ?</p><p>— N'empêche. C'est encore plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais et…</p><p>— Il y a même un jardin, le coupe Genesis, qui semble aussi excité qu'un gamin. Un jardin immense ! De quoi permettre à nos trois monstres de se dégourdir les pattes autant qu'ils le voudront !</p><p>Puis, leur tournant le dos, il se tient là quelques secondes, le regard pétillant et les poings plantés sur ses hanches. On ne peut pourtant pas dire que cette aventure l'excitait beaucoup au début. La nouvelle existence que le destin avait choisie pour eux s'annonçait à ce point différente de l'ancienne, qu'il avait un peu eu le sentiment qu'on cherchait à se payer sa tête. Mais à présent, sa perception des choses a évolué et il a hâte de découvrir ce que leur réserve l'avenir.</p><p>
  <em>Même si ça reste un peu humiliant, il faut bien le reconnaître…</em>
</p><p>Sur cette pensée, il revient à ses amis et, un sourire aux lèvres, leur dit :</p><p>— Venez ! Il faut que je vous fasse visiter !</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 – Passé</strong>
</p><p>C'est en trombe qu'Angeal et Genesis pénètrent dans l'appartement de leur ami. Le message qu'ils ont reçu quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'occuper de Troisièmes classes fraîchement débarqués, les a suffisamment inquiétés pour qu'ils laissent tout en plan pour le rejoindre. Le contenu en lui-même tenait pourtant à pas grand-chose. Juste quelques mots.</p><p>
  <em>« Venez. Vite ! »</em>
</p><p>Mais venant de Sephiroth, ceux-ci ont provoqué comme une sonnette d'alarme chez eux.</p><p>— Seph, tu vas bien ?!</p><p>Essoufflé par leur course jusqu'ici, Genesis trouve leur ami avachi dans son canapé. À leur arrivée, il se tient le dos courbé et la tête entre ses mains. Le regard qu'il lève dans leur direction n'a d'ailleurs rien pour les rassurer, car c'est celui d'un homme dont la vie vient de s'écrouler brutalement et qui ne sait plus à quelles branches se rattraper pour éviter la chute mortelle où on l'a précipité. Et alors qu'Angeal referme la porte derrière eux, Sephiroth leur lance d'une voix brisée :</p><p>— Ils sont trois… !</p><p>Et comme ses amis le fixent sans comprendre, il prend une inspiration saccadée.</p><p>— Ils sont trois… dans la chambre.</p><p>Avant de tourner les yeux en direction de la porte de celle-ci, l'expression de plus en plus dévastée. Angeal et Genesis l'imitent, avant de s'échanger un regard perdu. S'approchant de lui, Angeal questionne :</p><p>— Qui donc, Seph ?</p><p>Genesis, lui, s'est dirigé vers la porte désignée et va pour en abaisser la poignée quand Sephiroth lance :</p><p>— Non !</p><p>Ce avec une telle force que le Banoran recule de quelques pas, pour lui adresser un regard rond.</p><p>— N'entrez pas… ils sont… ils sont effrayés. Et même moi…</p><p>Puis il pince les lèvres, secoue la tête, avant de se lever brusquement. Comme il commence à faire nerveusement les cent pas, ses amis se retrouvent momentanément incapables de savoir quelle attitude adopter. Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. D'autant moins qu'en général, Sephiroth a plutôt tendance à camoufler ses émotions pour offrir au monde l'image d'un homme pétri de confiance, au tempérament calme, sinon distant.</p><p>— Tu sais, se risque Angeal après plusieurs secondes de silence. Si tu ne nous expliques pas, on va avoir du mal à…</p><p>— Est-ce que tu vas te décider à nous dire qui se trouve dans ta chambre, bon sang ?!</p><p>Et dans le ton de Genesis, une menace gronde. Celle que si Sephiroth ne s'exécute pas rapidement, alors il pourrait bien perdre patience et aller découvrir par lui-même ce qui se cache derrière ce mystère.</p><p>S'arrêtant, Sephiroth leur adresse un bref regard, avant de revenir à la porte close. Et c'est d'une voix lointaine qu'il avoue :</p><p>— Mes fils… !</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3 – Présent</strong>
</p><p>— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?</p><p>Sans un mot, Angeal et Sephiroth font le tour de la pièce du regard. Genesis se tient appuyé contre un comptoir en angle poussiéreux, sur lequel des verres retournés ont été abandonnés depuis la Déesse sait quand. Ça sent le renfermé, il y a des toiles d'araignée partout, des débris dont ils ne parviennent à identifier la provenance, ainsi que des tables et des chaises parfois encore intactes, mais trop souvent brisées. Et en fond sonore, les rires et les babillements de Loz et de Yazoo, qui s'amusent à explorer leur nouveau royaume.</p><p>— Qu'il va y avoir pas mal de travaux, répond finalement Angeal, qui pour l'heure, a un peu de mal à se projeter.</p><p>— Et que ça ne me rassure pas pour l'étage, ajoute Sephiroth, qui a levé les yeux en direction du plafond.</p><p>Dans ses bras, Kadaj a passé les siens autour de son cou et somnole, la tête posée contre son épaule. Genesis, lui, a attrapé un menu d'une pile poussiéreuse posée à proximité et en feuillette les pages jaunies.</p><p>— Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile, leur répond-il.</p><p>— Avoue que pour le moment, ça vend difficilement du rêve.</p><p>Et à Sephiroth de soutenir Angeal d'un hochement de tête. Laissant retomber le menu sur sa pile, ce qui soulève un nuage de poussière, Genesis laisse entendre un soupir. Avant qu'il n'ait toutefois pu s'agacer contre ses amis, Loz et Yazoo reviennent au pas de course, le premier poussant un cri. Il vient se cacher derrière Sephiroth, s'agrippe aux jambes de son père et pousse un petit rire, comme Yazoo cherche à l'atteindre et qu'il doit l'esquiver.</p><p>Leur manège parvient à sortir leur frère de sa somnolence, qui grogne, avant d'entrouvrir les paupières. Il les suit un moment du regard, puis se frotte les yeux de ses petites mains et commence à se tortiller pour les rejoindre. Sephiroth le dépose seulement à terre quand Genesis réplique :</p><p>— Eh bien vous apprendrez, messieurs, que je n'ai pas fait les choses à moitié et qu'une bonne partie du premier étage est déjà habitable. Mais avant de vous y conduire, j'ai encore deux ou trois choses à vous montrer au rez-de-chaussée !</p><p>Et disant cela, il les invite d'un geste de la main à le suivre…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4 – Passé</strong>
</p><p>— Comment ça… tes fils ?!</p><p>C'est avec le regard rond de ceux persuadés qu'on est en train de se payer leur tête que Genesis fixe à présent Sephiroth. Celui-ci, blafard, vient s'appuyer d'une main au dossier du canapé.</p><p>— C'est ce qu'ils sont… mais je l'ignorais…</p><p>Réponse qui, bien entendu, ne satisfait pas ses amis. S'approchant de lui, Angeal lui pose une main sur l'épaule ce qui, à son grand étonnement, ne déclenche qu'une faible crispation chez lui. Le regard à présent absent, Sephiroth cligne des yeux. Et à Angeal de lui conseiller :</p><p>— Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te rasseoir, non ?</p><p>Car au vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouve, il ne lui donne pas longtemps avant de s'écrouler – ce qui ne manque pas de l'inquiéter. Il ne comprend pas encore très bien ce qu'il se passe ici, mais il est clair que toute cette histoire a complètement ébranlé Sephiroth. Celui-ci opine mollement du chef, avant de s'exécuter.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fils ? insiste Genesis en le rejoignant. Tu as des enfants, toi, maintenant ?</p><p>Là-dessus, il adresse un regard interrogateur à Angeal, qui lui fait savoir d'un signe de tête qu'il n'en savait strictement rien lui-même. Quant à Sephiroth, il lui faut plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à reprendre la parole.</p><p>— Apparemment.</p><p>— Apparemment ?</p><p>— Seph', intervient doucement Angeal. Ce serait mieux si tu nous racontais tout depuis le début, tu ne crois pas ?</p><p>— Je… je vais essayer…, lui répond Sephiroth, avant de se passer une main le long du visage.</p><p>Puis de se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé, où il s'avachit presque. Avec un geste impatient de la main, Genesis s'installe près de lui, tandis qu'Angeal vient se caler sur l'accoudoir et croise les bras. Quand Sephiroth reprend la parole, c'est pour dire :</p><p>— C'est Tseng… qui m'en a informé.</p><p>— Tseng ? répète Angeal, un peu troublé. Tu veux parler du second des Turks ?</p><p>Et comme Sephiroth approuve d'un signe de tête, Genesis fait remarquer :</p><p>— Pour qu'un Turk se soit donné la peine de t'informer de quoi que ce soit, c'est que vous devez être proches. J'ignorais d'ailleurs que tu avais des amis parmi ces gens-là !</p><p>Et à Angeal, qui trouve lui aussi ce détail particulier, d'émettre un grognement. Sephiroth hausse des épaules.</p><p>— Nous ne sommes pas amis… mais nous nous connaissons. Il… ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, mais disons que nous… qu'il nous est arrivé de nous rendre des services et… (Il secoue la tête.) Non, ce n'est pas important. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai eu un message de lui, tout à l'heure et…</p><p>Disant cela, son regard se porte en direction de son téléphone portable abandonné sur la table basse. Mais comme il ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir s'en saisir, Genesis le fait à sa place et, sans lui demander la permission, entreprend de fouiller dans ses messages. Celui de Tseng n'y figure plus, mais il n'en est pas tellement surpris.</p><p>— Il me demandait, reprend Sephiroth, au moment où Genesis abandonne à nouveau le téléphone sur la table basse. Si j'étais au courant de l'existence de ces enfants… qui me ressemblent.</p><p>— Des enfants qui te ressemblent ? répète Angeal.</p><p>— Ceux qui sont en cet instant dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? devine Genesis. Même si ça ne nous explique toujours pas comment ils se sont retrouvés là.</p><p>Et au fond de lui, la curiosité se fait plus envahissante que jamais.</p><p>— Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait, alors… je lui ai demandé de quels enfants il parlait. Mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. J'ai eu beau le relancer plusieurs fois, il est resté silencieux après ça. Et comme je ne savais pas où le trouver, je…</p><p>Sur la fin, sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge et refuse d'en sortir. Puis il ferme les yeux, désireux d'oublier le monde qui l'entoure. Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu arriver… ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour que… tout ce temps… ?</p><p>— Ils sont si petits… !</p><p>Et dans sa voix, une douleur que ses amis ne sont pas habitués à entendre chez lui. À nouveau, il se prend la tête entre les mains, retrouvant la position dans laquelle ils l'ont surpris à leur arrivée. S'ensuit le silence.</p><p>De plus en plus déroutés, Angeal et Genesis restent un moment sans trop savoir que faire. Puis Angeal, devinant qu'arracher ses confessions à leur ami risque d'être long, annonce :</p><p>— Je vais nous faire du café, d'accord ? Seph', ne te force pas. On restera avec toi le temps qu'il faudra.</p><p>Là-dessus, il se dirige en direction de la cuisine et jette au passage un regard à la porte de la chambre. Toujours close, aucun bruit ne se fait entendre derrière. Ni voix, ni pleurs, comme si la pièce était parfaitement vide. Mais au vu de la détresse de Sephiroth, il est clair que celui-ci n'est pas en train de leur monter un char.</p><p>Il peut sentir la curiosité s'éveiller en lui. Il a dit qu'ils étaient trois… trois enfants… encore petits… à quoi est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien ressembler ?</p><p>
  <em>Et s'ils sont si jeunes, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de les laisser seuls ?</em>
</p><p>Il finit néanmoins par passer son chemin en haussant les épaules, songeant qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que les petits soient en train de dormir. Ce qui expliquerait l'absence de raffut et puis…</p><p><em>Si j'essaye de rentrer là-dedans, ça risque de créer</em> <em>des problèmes. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs.</em></p><p>Sur le canapé, Genesis le suit des yeux, avant de revenir à Sephiroth, qui n'a toujours pas changé de position.</p><p>C'est bien la première fois qu'il le voit aussi ébranlé. Il a presque l'air fragile et il lui fait tant de peine qu'il le prendrait bien dans ses bras pour le consoler, s'il n'était pas déjà certain que son geste serait mal reçu. À la place, donc, il lui passe une main dans le dos, en une caresse qu'il aurait voulue de réconfort, mais qui ne parvient au final qu'à faire se crisper son ami. Un soupir lui échappe. Il sait qu'il n'aime pas être touché, mais parfois ce trait de sa personnalité peut vraiment être frustrant.</p><p>— Viens, on sera mieux dans la cuisine…</p><p>Et si la proposition est un peu stupide, l'atmosphère régnant dans le salon est si étouffante qu'il ressent un besoin impératif de changer de décor – même si celui-ci se résume à se déplacer dans la pièce suivante.</p><p>En réponse, Sephiroth opine du chef. Et comme il se remet maladroitement debout, Genesis tend une main dans sa direction – comme il craint qu'il ne fasse pas deux pas sans s'écrouler –, avant de se rétracter. Là aussi certain que ce geste ne sera pas bien reçu. C'est donc en pestant intérieurement qu'il marche en direction de la cuisine, tout en s'assurant que son ami le suit.</p><p>Là, ils trouvent Angeal occupé à leur préparer du café. Comme il les voit entrer, il hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Genesis se contente de lui répondre d'un haussement d'épaules, avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth qui, visiblement en pilote automatique, s'installe à table.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu as mangé à midi, au moins ?</p><p>Il faut quelques secondes à l'interrogé pour comprendre la question et secouer la tête.</p><p>— Non, mais…</p><p>— Alors il faut que tu avales quelque chose, déclare d'autorité Genesis. Je vais m'en occuper !</p><p>Puis il ouvre le frigidaire, et peste cette fois tout haut en le découvrant presque vide. Angeal lui envoie une claque sur le bras et lui apprend :</p><p>— Je dois avoir quelque chose chez moi. Je reviens…</p><p>Le laissant de nouveau seul et complètement démuni en compagnie de Sephiroth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5 – Présent</strong>
</p>
<p>— Ça c'est ce que j'appelle avoir de la place, pas vrai ?</p>
<p>Le jardin, comme ils s'y attendaient, n'est pas vraiment en meilleur état que tout ce qu'ils ont visité jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que parce qu'ils se trouvent à Midgar que la mauvaise herbe ne l'a pas envahi de toutes parts, celle-ci se résumant à quelques touffes malheureuses ici et là. Le spectacle n'en reste pas moins celui d'un terrain désolé, abandonné depuis bien trop longtemps, clôturé par un mur suffisamment haut pour leur assurer une intimité satisfaisante.</p>
<p>— Si avec tout ça, on se sent à l'étroit, reprend Genesi. C'est que vraiment, il y a un problème !</p>
<p>Sephiroth ne répond pas, se contente de lever les yeux vers l'horizon, et plus particulièrement en direction de la tour dont la silhouette se découpe là, tel un géant qui les surveillerait au loin et auquel il leur serait impossible d'échapper. Bien sûr, on peut difficilement vivre à Midgar et espérer ne pas avoir cette monstruosité juste sous le nez. Il s'agit de sa ville et, qu'il le veuille ou non, il va bien lui falloir s'y faire, mais…</p>
<p>
  <em>Peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable de quitter Midgar, en fin de compte.</em>
</p>
<p>Près de lui, Angeal se masse pensivement le menton. Les enfants, eux, se sont aventurés sur ce nouveau terrain de jeu et semblent déjà l'avoir adopté. Les regardant s'éloigner, Genesis ajoute en levant un doigt :</p>
<p>— On pourra leur installer des jeux sans problème. Une cabane, une balançoire, un toboggan, tout ce dont ils auront besoin ! Quant à nous, ça nous sera bien utile pour nous affronter et…</p>
<p>— Nous affronter ? répète Angeal, en tournant les yeux dans sa direction.</p>
<p>— Je sais qu'en ce qui nous concerne, mon cher Angeal, nous aurons toujours à notre disposition la salle d'entraînement de la Shinra, mais pour ce qui est de Sephiroth, je crois qu'il va devoir faire une croix dessus à présent. Et ce serait trop bête qu'il perde la main, n'est-ce pas ? Alors à l'occasion, il faudra bien nous dévouer pour lui servir d'adversaire !</p>
<p>Cette fois, son ami opine du chef. En effet, maintenant que Sephiroth ne travaille plus pour la Shinra, il ne lui sera pas facile de rester à son meilleur niveau. Surtout avec trois enfants à s'occuper et dont il risque d'avoir du mal à s'éloigner bien longtemps.</p>
<p>— Et puis avec toutes les pièces à notre disposition, lui dit Genesis en lui abattant une main sur l'épaule. Ce serait bien un monde si on ne trouve pas où s'installer une petite salle de sport ! J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à faire une liste du matériel dont nous aurons besoin et…</p>
<p>— Doucement, Gen', le coupe Angeal. Je te rappelle que ça va nous demander de sacrées dépenses pour remettre cet endroit à neuf, alors je ne crois vraiment pas…</p>
<p>— Ne sois pas si radin, mon cœur… je t'ai dit que je me chargeais des dépenses supplémentaires !</p>
<p>Perdant soudain toute couleur, Angeal se tourne vivement vers Genesis pour lui adresser un regard de mise en garde. Sephiroth, lui, se contente de leur adresser un coup d'œil en coin, avant de revenir à ses fils. Ceux-ci se sont approchés d'une pile de caisses en bois entreposées le long d'un mur. Abîmées par les intempéries et recouvertes de mousse, elles ne lui apparaissent pas comme très sûres et c'est pourquoi lance-t-il à l'intention de Yazoo qui a entrepris de grimper dessus :</p>
<p>— Descendez de là, c'est dangereux !</p>
<p>Et à ses fils de lui décocher un regard déçu. Yazoo finit toutefois par hausser les épaules et saute de son perchoir sans discuter. Genesis, lui, fait signe à Angeal de laisser couler. Puis, avec un large sourire, il annonce :</p>
<p>— Je crois qu'il est temps de monter au premier, à présent !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>6 – Passé</strong>
</p>
<p>Installé à table, Genesis tapote nerveusement des doigts sur son plateau, une tasse de café à portée de main. Angeal s'est quant à lui mis aux fourneaux et prépare un déjeuner tardif à Sephiroth – qui les a quittés le temps d'aller s'assurer que ceux qu'il appelle « ses fils » se portent bien.</p>
<p>Il a toutefois refusé que ses amis l'accompagnent, arguant que ça risque d'effrayer les enfants plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Autant dire que pour Genesis, la situation commence très sérieusement à devenir insoutenable et qu'il ne se donne plus très longtemps avant de perdre patience.</p>
<p>— Il nous fait venir ici… on doit lui arracher la moindre information du pourquoi… et en plus de ça, on n'est toujours pas plus avancés qu'à notre arrivée !</p>
<p>Contrôlant la cuisson de ses œufs brouillés, Angeal répond :</p>
<p>— Il a subi un choc.</p>
<p>— Je sais, oui.</p>
<p>— Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps, d'accord ? Vu son état, on n'arrivera à rien si on le brusque.</p>
<p>En réponse, Genesis émet un grognement. Dans le fond, il sait que son agacement est avant tout le fait de son inquiétude, même si l'admettre lui est difficile. Il a déjà vu Sephiroth exprimer des doutes, parfois de la crainte ou de la douleur, mais jamais aussi ouvertement. Non, chaque fois que ça lui est arrivé, c'était bien plus subtil, sinon presque indiscernable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cette manie qu'il a d'être dans la retenue, aussi !</em>
</p>
<p>Voilà encore quelque chose qui a tendance à l'exaspérer. Et le voir soudain si… transparent, ça le déstabilise complètement. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas certain de savoir de quelle façon se comporter avec lui. Son ami n'aimant pas être touché, devoir renoncer aux contacts physiques pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort n'est pas simple. Quant à la parole… avec sa patience limitée, il peut avoir tendance à dire des choses qui dépassent sa pensée et, donc, risque de se montrer blessant.</p>
<p>
  <em>J'ai presque le sentiment d'être inutile.</em>
</p>
<p>Ce qui commence à éveiller en lui un sentiment d'insécurité. L'impression que quoi qu'il se soit passé avec Sephiroth, il sera incapable de lui venir en aide.</p>
<p>Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de s'enfoncer davantage dans son angoisse que l'objet de ses pensées les rejoint. L'air toujours un peu ailleurs, c'est d'une voix épuisée qu'il leur dit :</p>
<p>— Ils se sont endormis.</p>
<p>Avant de tirer la chaise qui fait face à Genesis et de se laisser tomber dessus. Angeal ne tarde pas à déposer devant lui une assiette bien garnie, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau et de l'encourager à s'alimenter d'un :</p>
<p>— Mange tant que c'est chaud.</p>
<p>En réponse, Sephiroth cligne des yeux, avant de baisser ceux-ci en direction de son assiette. Il donne toutefois l'impression de ne pas la voir… ou pas tout à fait. Jette un regard perdu autour de lui, avant d'attraper sa fourchette et de la planter dans ses légumes… avant de l'y laisser, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.</p>
<p>— Seph… ? fait Angeal, après plusieurs secondes de silence.</p>
<p>À nouveau, leur ami cligne des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur eux. Puis il secoue doucement la tête, avant de lâcher sa fourchette et de dire :</p>
<p>— Désolé. Où est-ce que j'en étais, déjà ?</p>
<p>Genesis ouvre la bouche pour lui répliquer qu'au lieu de tourner autour du pot, il ferait mieux de leur expliquer pour de bon ce qu'il se passe, mais Angeal – qui devine que Sephiroth a besoin de faire les choses dans l'ordre, au risque de retourner dans sa coquille –, l'incite d'un geste de la main à se taire. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui répond :</p>
<p>— Que tu avais reçu un message de Tseng, mais qu'il n'a pas répondu aux tiens.</p>
<p>Et à Sephiroth d'opiner du chef.</p>
<p>— Ah oui, commence-t-il.</p>
<p>Avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur son assiette, pour finalement la repousser sur le côté et ajouter :</p>
<p>— Après ça, je me suis rendu au Département scientifique…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>7 – Présent</strong>
</p>
<p>— Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure !</p>
<p>Voyant ses deux amis jeter des regards étonnés autour d'eux, Genesis a un sourire satisfait.</p>
<p>— Comme vous le voyez, ajoute-t-il. J'ai pris la liberté de faire quelques travaux d'aménagement au premier. Ça m'a coûté un bras, mais au moins, nous pourrons nous installer dès aujourd'hui !</p>
<p>Puis il fait signe aux deux autres de le suivre et se dirige vers une porte située à droite, les enfants sur ses talons. Angeal et Sephiroth, eux, mettent un moment avant de lui emboîter le pas.</p>
<p>La cage d'escalier s'ouvre sur un espace qui, autrefois simple lieu de passage, a été reconverti en salon. À sa gauche, un couloir donnant sur plusieurs portes; contre le mur du fond, un canapé en angle. S'ajoutent une table basse, une télévision et plusieurs autres meubles, ainsi que des décorations. Les murs sont de couleur crème et, sous leurs pieds, une épaisse moquette étouffe le bruit de leurs pas.</p>
<p>Ils retrouvent Genesis dans une cuisine aménagée respirant le neuf. Au sol, du carrelage. Dans le fond à droite, une table avec son groupe de chaises – dont une surélevée à l'intention de Kadaj. Les gosses sont d'ailleurs allés se perdre de ce côté et Sephiroth peut les voir passer sous le meuble, comme si celle-ci n'était en définitive qu'une cabane au toit certes un peu bas, mais tout de même amusante.</p>
<p>Quant à Genesis, il se tient appuyé contre le plan de travail. Dans son dos, les manches de tout un assortiment de couteaux de cuisine dépassent de leur rangement.</p>
<p>— Rassurés ? questionne-t-il, comme ses amis tardent à lui donner leurs impressions.</p>
<p>Et à Angeal d'opiner du chef.</p>
<p>— Je crois que je commence à me projeter.</p>
<p>— Mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment les moyens de…, commence Sephiroth, qui semble toujours un peu soucieux.</p>
<p>— J'ai les moyens ! le coupe Genesis. Ou plutôt… mes parents les ont. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on les remboursera en temps en heure. Pour le moment, l'important est de nous installer convenablement et de lancer notre affaire !</p>
<p>Ce qui, de son avis, ne va pas être l'étape la plus compliquée de cette aventure. Oh, prendre le pli ne sera sans doute pas simple, et trouver leurs marques dans ce nouveau métier va leur demander un peu de temps, mais en ce qui concerne la clientèle… ah ! Quelle meilleure pub que d'être trois Premières classes du SOLDAT – dont une légende vivante –, pour vous lancer un commerce ? Oui, s'il y a bien un point sur lequel il n'a aucune inquiétude, c'est bien celui-ci.</p>
<p>
  <em>Et puis rien qu'avec les effectifs de nos fan-clubs respectifs, ça fera déjà pas mal de monde à venir nous visiter dès l'ouverture.</em>
</p>
<p>S'écartant finalement du plan de travail, il ajoute :</p>
<p>— Allez, il ne vous reste plus qu'à jeter un œil aux chambres !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>8 – Passé</strong>
</p>
<p>Face au silence de Tseng, Sephiroth a finalement quitté ses appartements pour marcher en direction du Département scientifique. Pourquoi ce lieu en particulier ? Par expérience, sans doute. Parce qu'à une autre époque, il a été un enfant aux cheveux argentés enfermé là-haut. Et parce que si d'autres doivent être retenus quelque part à la Shinra, ça ne peut être que là, au sein de cet enfer où le pire est possible.</p>
<p>Quand il arrive finalement au soixante-sixième étage, les mêmes questions tournent en boucle dans son esprit. Car si ces enfants existent vraiment, ont-ils seulement un lien avec lui ? Et si tel est le cas, que sont-ils exactement pour lui ?</p>
<p>
  <em>Inutile de se demander ce qu'ils comptent en faire, par contre…</em>
</p>
<p>Ça, il en a déjà la réponse pour être passé par là. Il ignore encore s'ils sont dotés des mêmes compétences que lui, mais il devine qu'on ne s'en encombrerait pas s'ils n'étaient pas intéressants pour la compagnie. Oui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, on compte se servir d'eux.</p>
<p>Quand il passe la porte du laboratoire, il n'est pas tranquille et a presque l'impression d'être dans un état second. La nouvelle l'a bien plus ébranlé que ne le laisse paraître son expression… mais aussi qu'il ne daigne se l'admettre.</p>
<p>
  <em>Je veux juste les voir. Juste savoir…</em>
</p>
<p>Et ensuite ? Une fois que ce sera fait, que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire ? Repartir de là où il vient ?</p>
<p>
  <em>S'ils existent vraiment, alors… je veux au moins des explications.</em>
</p>
<p>Savoir qui ils sont, connaître la façon dont ils sont traités, et puis…</p>
<p>
  <em>Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être de ma famille ?</em>
</p>
<p>Cette simple hypothèse fait bondir son cœur, avant de venir lui serrer la gorge et d'emplir sa bouche d'un goût étrange. Et tapie quelque part au fond de sa conscience, un mauvais pressentiment. La certitude que ce qu'il s'apprête à découvrir ne va pas lui plaire…</p>
<p>
  <em>Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû venir seul.</em>
</p>
<p>Mais c'était plus simple et bien plus rapide. Oui, si un autre l'avait accompagné… un autre qui n'aurait pas été un Turk, alors… il n'aurait pas pu progresser comme il le désire.</p>
<p>— Général, attendez !</p>
<p>Une voix, dans son dos. Et un pas qui se jette à sa poursuite. Sephiroth l'ignore toutefois, ses semelles résonnant avec force dans le couloir qu'il remonte.</p>
<p>Sur son passage, les regards se tournent. Certains arrêtent leurs activités et, au sein de ce décor de cauchemar qui ne lui est que trop familier, s'élèvent des gémissements qu'accompagnent des grognements.</p>
<p>L'homme derrière lui l'a à présent rattrapé et tente d'attirer son attention. Des mots épars qu'il ne saisit qu'à moitié, mais dont il tire la conclusion que sa présence n'est pas exactement désirée et qu'on lui demande de bien vouloir faire demi-tour.</p>
<p>Comme il comprend que ses efforts sont inutiles, l'individu commet l'erreur de poser une main sur son épaule. Espérant sans doute que ça l'obligerait à lui prêter attention. Grossière erreur de sa part, car même si cette main s'abat sur son épaulette, elle pousse malgré tout son corps à réagir contre ce contact malvenu. Son bras part pour repousser l'homme, qui est frappé durement et s'écroule dans un cri.</p>
<p>Incapable de se soucier de son sort, Sephiroth continue sa route en regardant droit devant lui.</p>
<p>Autour de lui, il croit percevoir des exclamations, auxquelles se joignent d'autres appels. Mais ces sons ne sont qu'une bouillie informe dans ses oreilles, qui ne parviennent à en extraire aucune information. Son cerveau, lui, tourne à plein régime, désireux de savoir où il lui faut chercher, où il a le plus de chance de remettre la main sur ces enfants avant qu'on ne les emmène en un lieu dont il pourrait ne pas avoir connaissance.</p>
<p>Il n'est toujours pas parvenu à une réponse satisfaisante quand le cri éclate. Celui-ci le pousse à ralentir, pour s'arrêter complètement. Dans le couloir, des membres du Département se tiennent et l'observent avec des yeux ronds, étonnés de le trouver là. Il suffit d'un regard à Sephiroth pour comprendre pourquoi. Il a atteint une partie du Département particulièrement éloignée et qui fait partie des plus inaccessibles pour qui n'appartient pas à ses rangs.</p>
<p>Avec un froncement de sourcil, il se détourne. La voix qu'il vient d'entendre n'était pas celle d'un animal, ni d'un monstre. Ce n'était pas non plus le cri d'une personne adulte, d'un laborantin qui aurait pu se blesser ou se faire une frayeur quelconque. Elle avait au contraire quelque chose d'incroyablement juvénile et…</p>
<p>Revenant sur ses pas, il ne tarde pas à percevoir une autre exclamation, suivie d'une voix d'adulte qui gronde, mais sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre ses propos. Il passe donc la porte à sa gauche, remonte la pièce encombrée d'ordinateurs – pour l'heure en grande partie désertés. Une partie des employés présents sur places se lèvent à son entrée, l'expression surprise et visiblement incertains quant à la marche à suivre face à une intrusion de cet acabit.</p>
<p>Sephiroth ne leur laisse pas le temps de remettre leurs idées en place. Par les ouvertures vitrées qui se découpent le long du mur du fond, il vient d'aviser la silhouette d'Hojo. L'homme lui tourne le dos et, en sa compagnie, deux autres individus qui vont et viennent d'un bout à l'autre du lieu. La porte de celle-ci est laissée entrouverte et, par son interstice, il peut percevoir la voix criarde d'Hojo, qui s'agace contre l'incompétence de ses subordonnés.</p>
<p>Comme il ouvre celle-ci, il se retrouve dans une pièce qui lui rappelle vaguement la salle de simulation de l'étage du SOLDAT. Sauf que l'équipement qui figure dans sa partie gauche – petit espace par lequel il est impératif de passer pour rejoindre le second –, est d'une tout autre nature. Sur l'un des sièges médicaux qui s'alignent là, il avise un enfant en bas âge et aux grands yeux écarquillés. Des cheveux longs de la même couleur que les siens. Ses petites mains sanglées aux accoudoirs, une injection termine de lui être administrée au moment de son entrée.</p>
<p>Et Hojo qui, se tournant vers lui, lui lance sur un ton ennuyé :</p>
<p>— Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9 – Présent</strong>
</p><p>— Et voilà la chambre des Gremlins !</p><p>C'est avec un large sourire que Genesis ouvre la porte de la chambre en question, avant de s'écarter sur le côté pour permettre aux enfants d'entrer dans leur nouveau royaume. Yazoo laisse entendre un « Hooooo ! », tandis que Loz pousse une exclamation enjouée. À leurs côtés, Kadaj émet un petit cri et trottine en direction des lits, où des peluches ont été déposées.</p><p>Aux quatre coins de la pièce, d'autres jouets sont visibles, flambants neufs ceux-là aussi. La chambre comporte tout le confort nécessaire et en ouvrant la penderie, Sephiroth découvre que des vêtements y sont déjà soigneusement pliés.</p><p>— C'était plus facile de décorer leur chambre que les vôtres, explique Genesis en s'adossant contre l'encadrement de la porte pour observer Loz qui, les yeux pétillants, fait la découverte d'un circuit de petites voitures. D'ailleurs, il faudra que vous vous débrouilliez pour les adapter à votre goût. J'ai fait le maximum en fonction de ce que je connaissais déjà de vos appartements, mais… pour le reste, ça vous regarde !</p><p>Puis il se tourne vers Angeal qui sort justement de la pièce incarnant à présent sa chambre. Celle de Sephiroth est située juste en face de celle des enfants et la sienne juste après celle de leur père. Genesis, lui, s'est installé deux chambres plus loin de celle des petits, histoire sans doute de s'épargner le raffut que le trio risque de produire à toutes heures.</p><p>— Il y a six chambres à cet étage, poursuit Genesis, avant de lever un doigt en direction du plafond. Là-haut, c'est encore dans un piteux état, mais il y a un grenier. On possède même une cave que je vous montrerai un peu plus tard si vous y tenez.</p><p>— C'est énorme, fait remarquer Angeal, encore un peu perdu.</p><p>— Mais au moins, on ne pourra pas se plaindre de manquer de place, réplique Genesis en s'avançant dans le couloir. Et puis si on doit héberger des connaissances… ou de la famille, on sera bien content d'avoir des chambres pour les loger. On pourra même en faire construire une ou deux au grenier, histoire de conserver un minimum d'intimité s'ils doivent séjourner un moment chez nous.</p><p>— On n'en est pas encore là…</p><p>— Ce qui ne doit pas nous empêcher de tout prévoir. Enfin… plus ou moins. Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que c'était une sacrée affaire et que je crois avoir fait le bon choix !</p><p>Les bras croisés, il a levé les yeux en direction du plafond et semble particulièrement fier du travail accompli ici.</p><p>Se grattant les cheveux, Angeal ne sait trop comment accueillir toute cette nouveauté et l'idée d'avoir laissé Genesis s'occuper de tous les frais le dérange particulièrement. Il sait bien qu'au vu de l'état de sa fortune personnelle, s'ils avaient dû compter sur lui, ils n'auraient pas été bien loin, mais il a le sentiment d'être à présent redevable d'une sacrée dette envers son ami d'enfance. Et lui qui s'est toujours arrangé pour se débrouiller, quitte à devoir se serrer la ceinture ou faire des sacrifices, n'est pas très à l'aise avec le fait de se laisser ainsi entretenir.</p><p>Sephiroth, qui les rejoint au même instant, semble avoir suivi peu ou prou le même raisonnement que lui, car c'est avec un air incertain qu'il questionne :</p><p>— Tu es bien conscient que je ne pourrai sans doute jamais te rembourser ?</p><p>Et à Genesis de grogner et de lui retourner un regard dépité.</p><p>— Sérieusement ? Je me donne du mal pour vous et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ? Vous pourriez au moins faire un effort pour avoir l'air heureux !</p><p>— La situation est compliquée, Gen, lui dit Angeal. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit très juste que tu te charges de toutes les dépenses.</p><p>— Mais qui parle de justice, ici ? s'exaspère Genesis en écartant les mains. Nous sommes collaborateurs, à présent, collaborateurs ! Et quand on lance une affaire, il faut bien qu'il y en ait un pour avancer l'argent !</p><p>— Donc, c'est un prêt que tu nous fais ?</p><p>— Oh, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à rembourser ce que je dois à présent à mes parents, mais… en ce qui concerne la part d'argent qui provient de mes propres fonds… eh bien ! Je ne serais pas contre l'idée de la revoir, mais ne vous fatiguez pas avec ça ! De toute façon, je touche un pourcentage sur ce que rapporte la vente de notre jus de fruits, alors ce n'est pas comme si cette dépense allait me mettre sur la paille !</p><p>— Ça n'en reste pas moins gênant…</p><p>— Pitié ! Si tu commences à te lancer dans tes histoires d'honneur, je te préviens, je te mets à la porte et tu iras coucher ailleurs s'il n'y a que ça pour apaiser ta conscience !</p><p>Puis, se tournant vers Sephiroth, il ajoute :</p><p>— Quant à toi, tu vas te retrouver coincé ici, à devoir tenir boutique même quand moi et Angeal ne serons pas disponibles. Et maintenant que tu n'es plus dans la course au SOLDAT, ça me laisse tout le champ libre pour en devenir le nouveau numéro un. Dans le fond, c'est presque un cadeau que tu me fais !</p><p>Mais il voit bien que ses propos ne parviennent pas à tranquilliser son ami qui, à présent, a non seulement l'air contrarié, mais aussi coupable. Un soupir lui échappant, il se retient de s'agacer contre ces deux imbéciles qui semblent décidés à lui gâcher sa journée. Lui qui pensait que, pour une fois, ils lui accorderaient un petit moment de triomphe, se retrouve au final à devoir se justifier d'avoir voulu leur faire plaisir. Vraiment, il y a des fois où il se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue de s'attacher à ces ingrats !</p><p>Comme Kadaj et Yazoo quittent la chambre à cet instant précis, il marche dans leur direction et, s'accroupissant à leur hauteur, referme ses bras sur eux.</p><p>— Et vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire à votre père combien c'est chouette d'être ici et que vous êtes contents que tonton Genesis se soit chargé de vous construire un nid douillet ?</p><p>Tournant son attention vers Yazoo, celui-ci hausse les épaules. Kadaj, lui, laisse entendre un gloussement comme Genesis vient déposer un baiser bruyant sur sa joue ronde. Il veut faire subir le même sort à Yazoo, mais celui-ci arrête sa progression d'une main, l'air soudain fâché.</p><p>— Toi alors, soupire-t-il en le voyant se tortiller, pour finalement lui échapper. On peut dire que tu es le portrait craché de ton père : pas câlin pour deux sous !</p><p>Dans la chambre, il peut entendre Loz qui continue de s'amuser avec ses petites voitures. Il tourne momentanément la tête dans sa direction, avant de pester, comme Kadaj s'agrippe à ses cheveux en ricanant.</p><p>— Quant à toi, dit-il en libérant ceux-ci des mains du petit monstre qu'il serre toujours contre lui. Tu es une vraie peste. À croire que le seul qui soit gentil, ici, c'est Loz !</p><p>À l'entente de son nom, le concerné relève la tête pour lui adresser un regard surpris. Genesis, lui, a reporté son attention sur Sephiroth qui, décidément, semble avoir du mal à savoir comment se comporter. Libérant Kadaj, il se relève et lance :</p><p>— Allez, ne me fais pas cette tête là. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Que je serai là pour t'aider ?</p><p>En réponse, Sephiroth opine du chef.</p><p>— C'est vrai, reconnaît-il. Mais tout ça… (Son regard vole autour de lui.) J'ai l'impression que c'est trop.</p><p>— Quoi ? Ça ne te fait même pas un peu plaisir ? Je vous jure, je fais de mon mieux pour prendre sur moi, mais à force, vous allez vraiment finir par me vexer.</p><p>Puis il tourne les yeux en direction d'Angeal, qui se contente d'hausser les épaules pour toute réponse. Revenant à Sephiroth, et à son expression toujours plus incertaine, il se passe une main dans les cheveux et pousse un soupir. Vraiment, mais quelle bande d'empotés !</p><p>— Seph, viens ici, tu veux ?</p><p>Et comme Sephiroth fronce les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, Genesis tend les mains dans sa direction. Peut le voir se crisper aussitôt et, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ajoute :</p><p>— Écoute, votre attitude m'attriste et j'aurais bien besoin d'un câlin, d'accord ? Et comme Angeal risque de me faire toute une scène si je lui en demande un… désolé, mais ça va tomber sur toi.</p><p>Dans son coin, Angeal grogne quelque chose qu'il ne parvient à saisir.</p><p>Après un instant d'hésitation, Sephiroth capitule et, quoique toujours aussi crispé, vient passer ses bras autour de Genesis. Ce dernier peut le sentir tressaillir, comme ses propres bras se referment sur lui, et il vient appuyer son menton contre son épaule.</p><p>— Vraiment, ça ne te plaît pas ?</p><p>Tout d'abord, le silence lui répond. Puis Sephiroth, qui ne parvient pas vraiment à se détendre dans son étreinte, reconnaît :</p><p>— Si… c'est juste…</p><p>Un nouveau silence.</p><p>— Que j'ai le sentiment de ne pas en mériter autant.</p><p>— Il n'est pas seulement question de toi, tu sais ? Il est aussi question de tes fils. Et je crois qu'ils méritent au moins ça après le début de vie qu'ils ont eu, non ?</p><p>— C'est vrai…</p><p>— Quant à moi, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir vous être utile. Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant, que je suis un chic type !</p><p>Un reniflement amusé échappe à Sephiroth. Puis celui-ci s'écarte un peu et, levant les yeux au plafond, questionne :</p><p>— Tu es bien sûr… ?</p><p>— Tu crois que j'aurais acheté cet établissement si je ne l'étais pas ?</p><p>En réponse, un petit sourire vient flotter sur les lèvres de Sephiroth. Une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de son ami, celui-ci adresse un regard à ses fils – qui les ont à présent tous les trois rejoints dans le couloir –, avant de dire :</p><p>— Merci.</p><p>Et à Genesis d'arquer un sourcil.</p><p>— Et j'ai même droit à un merci en prime ? Il faut croire que c'est mon jour de chance.</p><p>Puis portant son attention vers Angeal, il peut voir celui-ci lui faire un hochement de tête. Et même si Genesis n'est pas certain que sa conscience va s'en trouver apaisé aussi facilement, au moins son ami d'enfance a-t-il l'air de comprendre que son attitude n'était pas exactement celle qui convenait.</p><p>Quelque peu rasséréné, il annonce :</p><p>— Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, messieurs, mais il commence à se faire tard et notre camion ne va pas se vider tout seul !</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10 – Passé</strong>
</p><p>— Après ça, j'ai complètement perdu pied et…</p><p>Et il se revoit entrer dans une colère noire. Libérer cet enfant en repoussant rudement Hojo et l'assistant qui se tenait à proximité. Et puis, l'arrivée de deux autres enfants. L'un qu'on apportait seulement dans la pièce et qui était si jeune qu'il était encore presque un bébé; l'autre qui, inquiet, pointait le bout de son nez dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de simulation. Un voile sombre était passé devant son regard à ce moment-là et quand il avait repris conscience, la pièce autour de lui était en ruine et il serrait si fort la gorge d'Hojo que c'était un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà brisée.</p><p>D'autres scientifiques avaient déboulé sur les lieux, sans doute dans l'idée de le maîtriser, mais s'étaient finalement révélés incapables de savoir comment gérer la menace qu'il représentait. Et dans son dos, des pleurs d'enfants. C'étaient eux, du reste, qui l'avaient fait redescendre sur terre et relâcher sa prise sur sa victime.</p><p>Accoudé à table, les yeux appuyés contre ses mains, Sephiroth ajoute d'une voix blanche :</p><p>— Je lui ai dit que je le tuerais, s'il ne me disait pas qui ils étaient. Et il a bien vu que j'étais sérieux… que je le ferais s'il s'amusait à me mentir…</p><p>Dépeigné, la blouse déchirée et le nez en sang Hojo avait émis un reniflement. Et c'était d'une voix contrariée qu'il lui avait lancé :</p><p>
  <em>« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Il s'agit de ta progéniture ! »</em>
</p><p>Le choc avait été si grand qu'il l'avait empêché de perdre pied à nouveau. Sans quoi, il aurait certainement achevé l'homme qui se tenait face à lui dans la seconde. Sans même y penser. Et sans aucun regret. Car de son avis, il existe peu d'êtres méritant davantage la mort qu'Hojo.</p><p>— J'ai obtenu de lui leurs dossiers… ils sont bien mes fils… ça ne fait aucun doute.</p><p>Et la nouvelle l'avait à ce point ébranlé qu'il ne se rappelle qu'à moitié de la façon dont il avait finalement regagné ses appartements. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il avait trois enfants effrayés et en pleurs avec lui, dont il n'était même pas certain d'être capable de s'occuper.</p><p>— Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser là-bas. Pas après ce que j'ai vu… pas après ce que je sais… ça aurait été…</p><p>Et puisqu'il est leur père, il ne peut les laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, qui que soit cette personne. Pas alors que son propre père n'a jamais été capable de le traiter dignement, ni même d'avoir pour lui le moindre geste paternel. Non, il aurait beaucoup trop honte de se conduire ainsi, de ne pas leur accorder le droit de grandir à ses côtés. Dignement, s'entend. De ne pas être là pour eux, comme il aurait aimé qu'on le soit pour lui et puis…</p><p>— Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, fait Genesis. Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent être tes fils sans que tu n'aies eu connaissance plus tôt de leur existence ?</p><p>Près de lui, la mine grave, Angeal a un hochement de tête. Oui, lui aussi, cette histoire le dépasse. Se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, Sephiroth repousse en arrière une mèche de cheveux venue lui tomber devant le visage. Et c'est d'une voix lasse qu'il avoue :</p><p>— Quand j'étais adolescent… Hojo a demandé à ce qu'on congèle mon sperme.</p><p>À cette réponse, le visage de Genesis perd aussitôt toute couleur. Angeal, lui, fronce un peu plus les sourcils.</p><p>— Quand tu étais adolescent ?</p><p>Sephiroth approuve d'un hochement de tête.</p><p>— Oui… je… à l'époque, j'avais tendance à faire un peu tout ce qu'on me demandait sans discuter et… vu ma vie d'alors, cet épisode m'était totalement sorti de la tête. Si j'avais pu imaginer qu'il l'utiliserait pour…</p><p>Sur la fin, sa voix meurt et c'est donc Angeal qui termine pour lui :</p><p>— Te faire des enfants dans le dos ?</p><p>— Cette bande de malades ! s'emporte Genesis. De fumiers, d'enfoirés, de… !</p><p>— Gen', calme-toi un peu.</p><p>— Que je me calme ?! Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de nous dire, non ? Comment est-ce que tu veux que je reste calme ?! (Puis se tournant vers Sephiroth, il questionne :) Quel âge est-ce qu'ils ont ? (Et comme son ami cligne des yeux, visiblement perdu, il insiste :) Je te parle de tes fils ! Quel âge est-ce qu'ils ont ?</p><p>— Je…, commence Sephiroth. Je ne sais pas… je crois que j'ai dû le lire, mais j'étais tellement…</p><p>Mais là non plus, il ne termine pas et son regard, à nouveau, se fait lointain. Avec un soupir, Angeal vient se masser les paupières; tente d'ignorer Genesis qui continue de fulminer et promet déjà de commettre un bain de sang du côté du Département scientifique.</p><p>Pas plus que son compatriote, il ne trouve l'affaire très reluisante. Il a déjà assisté à suffisamment d'évènements discutables au cours de sa carrière au sein de la Shinra pour savoir qu'il s'y trame de drôles de choses, mais ça… ça dépasse tout ce qu'il a connu jusqu'ici.</p><p>
  <em>Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient en faire, de ces gosses ?</em>
</p><p>Car au vu de la scène à laquelle Sephiroth a assisté, il est évident qu'on menait certaines expériences sur eux.</p><p>
  <em>Des êtres humains… et des enfants par-dessus le marché !</em>
</p><p>Des enfants dont on n'avait même pas jugé utile d'informer le père biologique de leur existence, comme si la chose n'avait aucune sorte d'intérêt. Pas étonnant que Sephiroth soit dans un tel état de choc. Pas étonnant, non plus, qu'il ait manqué d'assassiner Hojo. Il en connaît d'ailleurs un, près de lui, qui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde si l'on s'était amusé à ce genre de petit jeu avec lui.</p><p>
  <em>Il a bien fait de les prendre avec lui. Oui, puisqu'il est leur père, c'est à lui que doit revenir leur garde, mais…</em>
</p><p>Le métier de SOLDAT n'étant pas de tout repos, il risque d'avoir du mal à les élever lui-même. Qui plus est, les laisser vivre à la Shinra n'est sans doute pas la meilleure idée qui soit, surtout pas alors que leurs tortionnaires vont et viennent librement entre ses murs.</p><p>
  <em>Je me demande s'il y a un recours en justice possible…</em>
</p><p>Car il y a clairement crime et, selon lui, il ne devrait pas rester impuni. Reste à savoir, à présent, si le principal concerné tient vraiment à s'engager dans une procédure qui risque d'être longue, compliquée et qui, quand on connaît la puissance de la Shinra, aura du mal à aboutir.</p><p>
  <em>Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu laisser faire ça.</em>
</p><p>Et cette découverte lui laisse un goût terriblement amer. Un sentiment de trahison, également.</p><p>— Seph', commence-t-il doucement. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire, à présent ?</p><p>— Aller arracher la tête des responsables, quoi d'autre ?!</p><p>— C'est pas à toi que je parle, Gen' !</p><p>— Je…, fait Sephiroth. Je sais oui.</p><p>S'ensuivent de longues secondes d'un silence complet, pendant lesquelles la patience de Genesis termine de se fissurer. Il est d'ailleurs à deux doigts de se mettre à secouer Sephiroth pour qu'il leur livre enfin le fond de sa pensée, quand ce dernier reprend :</p><p>— Je vais quitter la Shinra.</p><p>Aveu qui a pour effet de doucher jusqu'à la fureur de Genesis. Ouvrant et refermant stupidement la bouche, ce dernier adresse un regard à Angeal. Un regard rond, de ceux destinés à vous demander si vous venez bien d'entendre la même chose. L'expression soucieuse, Angeal fait remarquer :</p><p>— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une très bonne idée…</p><p>Et comme il peut voir le visage de Sephiroth se crisper sous le coup d'une brusque colère, il ajoute :</p><p>— Je veux dire… ça me semble un peu précipité, comme décision. Peut-être que c'est effectivement le mieux que tu puisses faire… ou peut-être pas. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est préférable que tu prennes un peu de temps pour y réfléchir convenablement. Surtout si tu comptes élever ces enfants.</p><p>— Ça me coûte de l'avouer, mais je crois que 'Geal a raison sur ce coup, fait Genesis en croisant les bras. Si tu pars maintenant, les choses risquent d'être compliquées pour vous quatre et puis…</p><p>— Vous ne comprenez pas ! les coupe Sephiroth.</p><p>Et dans sa voix tinte une telle détresse qu'elle ramène ses amis au silence.</p><p>— J'ai des enfants et je l'ignorais. Ils m'ont privé du droit de choisir… ils m'ont privé du droit d'assister à leur naissance… j'ai raté une partie de leur enfance et… ils ont déjà quelques années, maintenant, et moi, je n'étais pas là pour…</p><p>Sur la fin, sa voix se brise, en même temps que son visage se crispe. Il se mord la lèvre, avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter la cuisine. Si Angeal est complètement pris de court par sa réaction, Genesis, lui, bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds pour se précipiter à sa suite.</p><p>Et alors qu'il le rattrape, il oublie toute retenue et referme ses bras autour lui.</p><p>Il peut aussitôt sentir son ami se crisper et tenter de se dégager, mais Genesis tient bon et, à présent collé contre son dos, lance :</p><p>— Tu n'as pas à nous fuir, Seph, on est tes amis !</p><p>— Lâche-moi !</p><p>— Je sais que tu souffres, idiot. On le sait tous les deux. Et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ! On est là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de nous… si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider… pour te réconforter… pour t'écouter, on est là. On ne va pas te laisser tomber, d'accord ? Quoi que tu décides, moi, je te soutiendrai. Mais ne nous fuis pas ! (Puis, tournant la tête vers Angeal qui vient de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, il lance :) Dis-lui, bon sang !</p><p>— On est là pour toi, confirme Angeal. Mais Gen', je crois que tu devrais vraiment le lâcher.</p><p>Genesis ouvre la bouche pour protester, incapable d'assister plus longtemps à la souffrance de leur ami sans pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit pour le réconforter, mais au même moment, il peut sentir Sephiroth trembler contre lui.</p><p>La seconde d'après, un premier sanglot s'échappe de Sephiroth. Douloureux. Poussé par une gorge qui n'a pas l'habitude de laisser ses émotions s'exprimer de la sorte. Puis il se courbe en avant et, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, fond finalement en larmes…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>11 – Présent</strong>
</p><p>— Tu as décidément pensé à tout, fait Angeal, comme il accepte la bière que Genesis lui tend.</p><p>Bien fraîche, celle-ci est une récompense plus qu'appréciable après l'effort qu'ils viennent de fournir pour monter tous leurs cartons au premier – en particulier ceux de son ami d'enfance, bien plus nombreux que les leurs. Ceux-ci encombrent à présent le salon, où les enfants s'amusent à les ouvrir les uns après les autres pour en inspecter le contenu.</p><p>— Allons, Angeal, réplique Genesis en tendant une bouteille à Sephiroth – qui la récupère avec un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement. Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que ça te surprend ?</p><p>Puis il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et décapsule sa propre bière. Tous trois installés dans la cuisine, ils commencent doucement à se sentir à l'aise dans cet environnement qui sera bientôt leur lieu de vie quotidien… ou presque. Car dans le cas d'Angeal et de Genesis, tous deux n'en ont pas encore terminé avec la Shinra – leur carrière au SOLDAT restant suffisamment importante à leurs yeux pour qu'ils aient renoncé à y mettre un terme aussi prématurément.</p><p>Sephiroth, de son côté, a encore un peu de mal à réaliser que cette vie est à présent terminée pour lui. Qu'une nouvelle existence s'ouvre devant lui, une du genre qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à connaître et pour laquelle il n'est sans doute pas encore tout à fait prêt.</p><p>
  <em>Mais si je dois en passer par là pour mes fils… alors je ferai de mon mieux !</em>
</p><p>Il devine que ça ne va pas être forcément facile au début, surtout avec le manque d'action qui s'annonce, mais il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.</p><p>
  <em>Oui, la Shinra va devoir se trouver un nouveau « héros » pour sa propagande…</em>
</p><p>Portant sa bière à ses lèvres, il ferme un instant les yeux. Se demande depuis combien de temps, exactement, il ne s'était pas senti aussi apaisé. Oh, il y a bien, dans le fond, l'ombre de ses inquiétudes, mais pour l'heure, celles-ci se sont faites discrètes. Daignent le laisser savourer cet instant de plénitude où les ténèbres de l'incertitude ont laissé place à une éclaircie au sein de laquelle se dessine un avenir pour lui et ses fils.</p><p>
  <em>Et je sais exactement à qui je le dois…</em>
</p><p>Car sans ses amis, il ne serait sans doute pas là où il est aujourd'hui. Sentant le regard de Genesis peser sur lui, il rouvre les paupières et hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Un sourire aux lèvres, son ami questionne :</p><p>— Heureux ?</p><p>— Je crois…</p><p>— On sera bien, ici, lui affirme Genesis en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Et puis les enfants vont adorer leur nouvelle maison.</p><p>— J'en suis sûr, lui répond Sephiroth avec un petit sourire.</p><p>Puis il va pour reprendre une gorgée de sa bière, quand lui parvient du salon un raffut de voix et de cris. Comprenant que ses fils sont encore en train de se chamailler, il se lève pour aller voir ce qui a bien pu provoquer la crise en question. Angeal, qui le regarde disparaître dans le salon, pousse un soupir. Son regard se porte ensuite en direction de Genesis, qui lui dit :</p><p>— Monsieur a fini de jouer les crispés ?</p><p>— Désolé, lui répond Angeal. En vérité, je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour lui et les enfants.</p><p>— Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt !</p><p>— Mais en ce qui me concerne, je tiens néanmoins à payer ma part… ou du moins, à te la rembourser au fur et à mesure.</p><p>— Laisse tomber, mon cœur. Tu es déjà à moitié fauché, ça me coûterait de te voler ce qu'il te reste.</p><p>— Je suis sérieux, Gen' !</p><p>— Et je le suis tout autant.</p><p>Mais au vu de l'expression que lui offre Angeal, il est évident qu'il aura du mal à faire entendre raison à monsieur « Honneur est mon nom ». Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il vient gratter nerveusement de l'ongle l'étiquette de sa bière, avant de revenir à son compagnon et d'ajouter :</p><p>— Écoute, je ne veux vraiment pas de ton argent. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à payer ta dette, alors il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour ça. (Et comme Angeal l'encourage d'un geste du menton à poursuivre, Genesis ajoute :) Fais-lui ta déclaration.</p><p>Se hérissant des pieds à la tête, Angeal s'agace aussitôt :</p><p>— Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?!</p><p>— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne le serait pas…</p><p>— Il ne sait même qu'on est ensemble, je te rappelle !</p><p>Et à Genesis d'approuver d'un signe de tête, son ongle continuant d'attaquer l'étiquette ramollie par la condensation.</p><p>— Et il va falloir lui en parler bientôt, répond-il. C'est inévitable. Mais toi, ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de prendre enfin ton courage à deux mains pour lui avouer tes sentiments.</p><p>— Gen' !</p><p>— Tu m'as entendu. Si tu tiens vraiment à payer ta dette envers moi, alors…</p><p>Puis il hausse les épaules et prend une gorgée de sa bière. Avec un grognement, Angeal l'imite, avant de reposer avec brusquerie sa bouteille sur la table.</p><p>— Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ça t'obsède à ce point. (Et comme Genesis relève les yeux sur lui, il ajoute :) Tu sais très bien que ça n'a aucune chance d'être réciproque, mais toi…</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être défaitiste, parfois, mon pauvre Angeal, soupire Genesis.</p><p>— Non, je suis réaliste. Quant à toi, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te mêler de cette histoire.</p><p>— Et pourquoi pas ?</p><p>— Parce que ça ne te concerne pas.</p><p>Ce qui arrache un petit rire à Genesis. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, celui-ci réplique :</p><p>— Nous sommes en couple, mais ça ne me concerne pas ? Tu en as des bonnes parfois, vraiment.</p><p>— En tout cas, ça ne te donne pas le droit de t'en mêler comme tu le fais. Alors arrête ça !</p><p>Là-dessus, Angeal retourne à sa bière, bien décidé à ignorer cet imbécile avant d'exploser pour de bon contre lui.</p><p>Son regard braqué dans sa direction, Genesis a pincé les lèvres. Contrarié. Son attention se porte ensuite en direction de la porte de la cuisine. Dans le salon, il peut entendre Sephiroth parler à ses fils. Le son de la télévision se fait bientôt entendre et, devinant que leur ami ne va pas tarder à les rejoindre, il revient à Angeal.</p><p>Une inspiration plus tard, il avoue :</p><p>— Tu sais… moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments pour lui.</p><p>Pris de court, Angeal porte vivement une main à ses lèvres, à deux doigts de recracher la gorgée qu'il vient de prendre. Le regard rond, de ceux qui se demandent si on est en train de se moquer d'eux, il croasse :</p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p>— J'ai des sentiments pour lui, Angeal, répète Genesis. Et, oui, je suis sérieux.</p><p>Ayant perdu toute couleur, son compagnon ne peut qu'ouvrir et refermer bêtement la bouche. N'y comprenant rien. N'ayant surtout jamais rien soupçonné et n'étant pas encore tout à fait certain que Genesis ne soit pas en train de se moquer de lui… ou pire, de le manipuler pour le forcer à…</p><p>— Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu… ?</p><p>— Parce que ça m'arrange si tu te déclares le premier, voilà tout.</p><p>Angeal n'a toutefois pas le temps de répondre à ça que Sephiroth revient dans la cuisine. Malgré lui, il se crispe, craignant l'espace d'un instant que celui-ci ait surpris leur conversation. Comprend vite qu'il n'en est rien et, la main à présent un peu tremblante, porte sa bière à ses lèvres, pas du tout certain de savoir comment prendre la nouvelle.</p><p>Genesis, lui, a retrouvé son sourire. Et, comme Sephiroth se réinstalle à table et croise son regard, il ajoute d'un ton tranquille :</p><p>— Oui, je suis sûr que nous serons tous très heureux ici…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et donc fin de cet épisode d'intro ! x,) Je vais continuer d'écrire et de poster cette fic dans le désordre, mais ! Il était tout de même temps que je m'attaque au début de toute cette aventure. La suite de cet épisode devrait, d'ailleurs, continuer à alterner entre le passé et le présent... enfin... si tout se passe comme prévu !</p><p>En attendant, j'ai encore de côté un épisode qui se passe après "Avec toi, ça fait six" et qui devrait donc prochainement apparaître dans le coin. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>